Act of Jealousy
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Jeremy wakes up in a parking lot, surrounded by dead vampires and Kol. He has no memory of what happened and Kol wants to keep it that way, until Jeremy's pestering pisses him off. So he confesses and Jeremy connects the dots, however, Kol wants something else and Jeremy refuses and has another idea.
1. Jealousy is a horrible act

**Act of Jealousy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>His head ached and there was a metallic taste lingering on his tongue. He could feel the nights cool wind against his face and when he opened his eyes, he found a familiar face staring down at him, a grin plastered on his lips that were coated with blood.<p>

"Have I ever told you, you taste delicious?"

He groaned at the accent of his former friend, at least he thought was his friend. His memory was a bit foggy as he reached up and touched his neck where an evident bite mark was. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened. There was nothing and he figured maybe _he_ knew.

"What did you do, Kol?" He reopened his eyes and looked at his smiling ex-friend.

"Nothing too major. You were in shock or something.. so I erased what happened." Kol stood up and glanced around as if everything was interesting to him.

"Shock?.. What does that mean and what happened?" He sat up, his vision was a bit blurry still but he could see a few lights flickering on several bodies lit with fire ten feet away from him, blood was splattered against the asphalt pavement. A few cars were totaled and some windows in the apartment buildings were smashed, the glass glinted in the dark grass.

He looked back up at Kol who looked down at him again. Kol licked his lips and leaned down, "You should get up, Jeremy, cops should be here soon and I don't feel like killing anyone anymore. Bored with it.." He grabbed Jeremy's arm and pulled him to his feet.

A wave of nausea swept through his body, he inhaled air and tried to steady himself. Kol grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into his body to keep him upright. "There, there. Everything is alright, no need for vomit." Kol still held his pesky amused tone, Jeremy didn't even want to look up to see the grin that would still be on his face.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Jeremy asked, moving away from Kol, they both walked down the street towards an alley to hide from any suspecting eyes.

"Nope," Kol said, tucking his hands in his pockets.

Jeremy reached for the wound on his head, it was still painful but when he felt along his skin, the wound was healed. He glanced at Kol who wasn't looking at him.

"Why did you bite me?"

Kol shrugged, "You got hurt real bad so I healed you."

"By.. biting me? I can taste your blood in my mouth.." Jeremy sighed, feeling tense, "Kol. Why did you bite me and why can't I remember anything? What did y-" Before he could say anything, he was suddenly in the dark alley, his body trembled at Kol's enhanced speed, and was shoved against the dark wall.

Kol groaned, he took a few steps away from Jeremy before turning back to him. "Why must you mortals ask so many damn questions? Why does it matter to you? You're alive and everything is okay. You don't need to remember what happened, so forget it." Kol turned his gaze away at the last second, he was careful not to compel Jeremy again. Saying the wrong words might do disastrous things.

Jeremy grit his teeth, he and everyone knew Kol was an impulsive, aggressive vain vampire. But the way he's acting now, on edge about something. Nervous even. It was rather curious to see him like this and that curiosity only grew inside Jeremy' mind, he wanted to know what happened. Why did Kol bite him, heal him and do all that damage. Why did he kill those people? Who were those people? Humans or vampires?

Kol clicked his tongue, "Asking all those questions inside your head is going to give you a headache, Jer. Might want to stop that." His voice laced with aggression, he felt the need to erase Jeremy's entire curiosity of what happened from his mind, just so Jeremy didn't have to look at him like he was the enemy.

Jeremy's gaze turned into a glare, the hostility he was feeling grew and the moment he stepped away from Kol, only broke Kol's patience. He sighed, defeated and annoyed, he moved to Jeremy's side and pushed him against the wall. Gently for a human, if he actually pushed him, Jeremy's bones would've snapped and Kol didn't need that.

He pressed his hand to the side of Jeremy's head, his body leaning centimeters close to Jeremy. Kol could feel the warmth of Jeremy's body, hear the rapid pace of his beating heart. The blood he tasted minutes ago lingered in his mouth and he wanted more.

Jeremy would be pissed if he didn't tell him what happened, but then again, if he compels him, Jeremy will never know. Kol sighed, if he did that, nothing will happen until someone else enters his life. That was something else he didn't want.

"I .. was jealous.." It sounded pathetic as the words left his mouth and he watched Jeremy's expressions change in seconds, hostility to confusion to realization to confusion all over again.

"That doesn't answer any of my questions.." Jeremy finally said.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Figure it out, love."

Jeremy glanced towards the entrance from where they came from and looked back at Kol. "You said you were jealous.. One of those people liked me.. and you killed them.. but there's more bodies, meaning that person brought others and one of them attacked me enough to actually kill me.. you gave me your blood. Doesn't explain why you bit me."

Kol smiled wide, enjoying Jeremy's deductive skills. "Almost got it, mate. Here's the real story. You were on a date, Vanessa ring a bell?" He asked and Jeremy furrowed his brows at the name, Kol nodded, "Yeah, that's what I thought. I erased her from your head, you met her today at The Grill and I watched as you two flirted with each other. I wanted to kill her the moment she set her eyes on you. I followed the both of you after your shift was over, and she took a rather sickening kiss at you," Kol used his free hand and grabbed at Jeremy's arm, displaying his irritation at the image. Jeremy tried moving away but Kol kept him still.

"I ripped her away from you and lets just say her head cracked against the pavement." Kol scrunched his face up and let out a soft chuckle, something Jeremy didn't enjoy hearing. "You were a bit pissed at me, but like I said, I erased her from your memory and lets just say her blood brought a lot of newborn vampires to our position. You didn't have your vampire hunter toys with you.. so I told you to run, but a vampire blocked your way while I killed his friends and he bit you.." Kol trailed his hand up Jeremy's arm to his neck where the wound had healed. He smoothed his thumb against Jeremy's skin, relishing in the vein that pumped warm blood, blood he distinctly remembered was inside his mouth.

Kol swallowed thickly, moving his hand away from Jeremy's neck. "Second time I had to pull someone off you, unfortunately you fell and hit your head on the concrete like Vanessa did. I thought you were dead and to be honest, I don't want that. So I gave you some of my blood to heal you.. at the same time I couldn't help myself.. I took a nip and .. it was delicious." Kol licked his lips, his teeth throbbed and his mouth watered at the thought of Jeremy's warm blood inside his mouth.

Jeremy clenched his teeth, he noticed Kol's eyes turning into a blood red, dark veins appeared and his fangs were coming out. He tried moving again, but Kol didn't let him.

"I'm a predatory species, Jeremy," Kol said, he leaned his entire body into Jeremy's, their foreheads touched against each others. "And when I see something that belongs to me, it's mine. In this case, you're mine and I don't want anyone else touching you like _Vanessa_ did," Kol growled her name, "Nor you reacting the same way. Do you understand me?"

Jeremy swallowed nervously, he couldn't look away, "K-Kol.." He didn't even know what to say. He didn't belong to him, not to a vampire. They didn't even like each other and all of a sudden he's staking a claim on him. "I don't belong to.. anyone.."

Kol grinned, "Exactly, you're mine." Before Jeremy could protest, Kol turned his head to the side and roughly kissed him. Kol groaned at the warmth of his lips, he felt Jeremy's hands on his shoulders, trying to push him away, but Kol grabbed Jeremy's hands and pinned them to the wall and pulled back.

"Are you seriously trying to deny me what I want, Jeremy?" He panted, glaring into Jeremy's eyes that pleaded for Kol to stop.

"No. I don't want this.. Kol.. Move.." Jeremy couldn't even move his hands from Kol's grasp.

"You can beg all you want, Jeremy. But I ain't moving until you're complaint," Kol said, he was about to move in for another kiss until Jeremy turned his head, he raised his brow at Jeremy's exposed neck. "I am a vampire, Jeremy," He murmured against warm skin before licking at the recent wound, he kissed and nipped but he didn't bother to break the skin. If he was going to win through this little spat with Jeremy, he might as well see if he can get a few different types of words from him.

Jeremy squeezed his eyes closed, his body felt warmer than usual and the cold night air couldn't cool him down. Kol's body didn't emit warmth, he was cold, his hands, his lips, his tongue. He clenched his teeth, a whine escaped him and his body tensed at the sound. Kol chuckled and continued softly scraping against his neck, sometimes it felt like Kol's sharp teeth were going to enter his skin, but they never did. Their bodies were mushed together, not hard but soft and a little comfortable.

A groan escaped him this time and he knew why he made that stupid sound. Not out of frustration but out of realization. Kol was jealous. He was jealous. An original vampire, jealous. He couldn't remember a girl named Vanessa. The only thing he remembered was working at the Grill, talking with Kol and everything else was a blur. Kol never showed an interest in him, he was always with him but he figured they were just friends and here he was, trapped against the wall by Kol kissing and lightly biting at his neck.

Kol licked his lips at the sound of Jeremy's soft sigh, he didn't know what that meant. Defeat? Jeremy didn't lose at much unless he was.. pinned against a wall. The thought made Kol laugh again.

"W-What's so funny?" Jeremy turned his head, Kol placed his forehead against Jeremy's again, the veins and his blood red eyes were gone from his features. Now he looked like his cocky _ex-best friend_ again.

"Nothing, darling. Not so resistant anymore, did you think your priorities out or am I too irresistible for you?" His grin widened as Jeremy scoffed.

"This is like sexual assault.. or rape.."

Kol laughed, "You're not resistant anymore. So it's neither.. this is a friendly game of .. _shut up-and-let's-go-back-to-my-place_."

Jeremy frowned as Kol moved away. He was finally getting used to Kol's body against his, and maybe just a little, he didn't want him to move. Of course he wasn't going to say that out loud, not with Kol's selfish and arrogant personality, it would ruin whatever mood they were both in.

"I'm not going to your place.." Jeremy said, watching as Kol turned around.

"Why not? We established our feelings, why not make it final?" His infuriating grin made Jeremy sigh.

"We didn't establish anything. You got jealous of a girl I can no longer remember, killed her and killed a bunch of vampires and looked to be on the verge of raping me in some alley. I'm not going to your place." Jeremy didn't step back, he didn't want what happened a few seconds ago to occur again.

Kol frowned and walked back towards Jeremy, "The girl you no longer remember is dead and you're a vampire hunter, I did you a favor. I killed a bunch of newborns for you and I wasn't going to_ 'rape'_ you. I was establishing your feelings which you are completely denying right now."

"I'm not denying anything," Jeremy said, he clenched his hands into fists, not like fighting an original vampire would help. But Kol was trying to find a loophole with these _'feelings'_ just so he could get him in his bed tonight. Which isn't going to happen.

"Yes, you are. You enjoyed what I did to you against the wall, you were making these weird girly noises and you obviously wanted more. I could hear your heart speaking for you." Jeremy glared at Kol, his heart right now was steady but it was picking up its pace at the mention of _'weird girly noises'_. He clearly recalled him moaning and sighing and making these weird noises and the memory was now an embarrassing one. One he wished to forget.

"Look, mate, you're clearly trying to think up some sort of denial right now, but it ain't going to work. I could either compel you to comply or I could go back to threatening," Kol grinned, but his eyes darkened as if he didn't want to resort to either.

Since he woke up, confused and annoyed by Kol's presence, he hadn't smiled and right at this moment, he couldn't help but do just that. There was something childishly annoying about how Kol was dealing with the situation. "That would be rape again.. Kol. I don't want to-"

Kol nodded, "Yeah. Yeah. You don't want to come back with me.. Are you sure? My bed is comfy. At least I think it is.. I got a new one today." Kol grimaced, "Don't ask what happened to the last one."

Jeremy shook his head, "I don't even want too know. I mean.. Your siblings are there right.. wouldn't it be awkward."

Kol raised his brow, taking a few careful steps closer to Jeremy, he could hear his steady heart picking up and watched as Jeremy avoided eye contact. A triumphant but hopeful grin lifted upon Kol's lips. "All this time I thought it was me, but it was actually my siblings," He shook his head and sighed, "I should listen more.." He mumbled to himself.

Jeremy looked up at Kol, "I'm not denying anything, but going to your place." Without thinking, Jeremy grabbed Kol's arm and pulled him against his body and reached for his lips which Kol took full control on. He wrapped his arms around Jeremy, pulling him tightly against his body, enjoying the way Jeremy opened his mouth, finally a reaction to an overly wanton mate. Kol lapped up Jeremy's mouth, tasting and smoothing against his warm tongue.

Kol pulled back, both panting against each other. "Where do you want to head too and please for god sakes.. not a hotel.. I ain't a fling for you Gilbert."

Jeremy chuckled, "I'd say the Boarding house but you never know.. Elena, Damon and Stefan could be there." Kol frowned, he didn't like the sound of seeing those three, but he didn't mind the thought of making them listen to him fuck Jeremy Gilbert in one of their beds.

"Alright, Jer, let's go." Kol moved away and took Jeremy's hand and pulled him down the alley.

"You really want to go to the Boarding House?" Jeremy asked, suspicious of Kol's enthusiasm.

Kol shrugged, "We can go back to the alley and I can screw you against the wall or we can go to the Grill. Should be closed by now. We can dance along the tables," Kol said, he was being sarcastic while he dragged Jeremy down the street, the bodies of the newborn vampires should be burned to a crisp, the sounds of the cops are still alert down that area and since they weren't going to either the alley nor the Grill.

"This was your way of being jealous?," Jeremy muttered under his breath and all Kol did was grin darkly. Since that moment Jeremy ignored him at the Grill, staring at the pretty brunette whom Kol could have any time, instead she decided to _'try'_ and make him jealous by going for Jeremy. Such a foul annoyance, she just didn't know that Kol wasn't interested in her and at that very moment, Kol wanted to kill her for using Jeremy as a tool.

He's not a tool. He's not. He's his and always will be. And he'll make sure of it by tonight.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>an: The moment I saw Kol and Jeremy together as friends on TVD, I shipped it. Even though their friendship was one-sided during their time in Denver. I kind of felt bad for Jeremy because of Kol and Klaus' manipulation. It would be cool if they were friends since Kol doesn't seem to have any besides a bunch of witches. (I did ship Kol and Bonnie, and Davina in The Originals, it looks like Kol will have a redeeming factor with Davina. Maybe, I'm just speculating.)  
><em>

_Yeah, oh wells. I'm not great on writing smut or lemons and such. It's the reason why this chapter kinda sucked. _

_I really want to see how Kol was with Jeremy in Denver, but we all don't get what we want. :(_

_Also, this is slightly AU. Jeremy's a Hunter and can't be compelled by vampires nor the Original Vampires, but in my fic. He can get compelled, except Kol doesn't want to do that, so he avoids eye contact with him at times. _

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	2. Begging is such a pleasure

**Act of Jealousy.**

* * *

><p>Jeremy was shoved against the wall of the Boarding House and before he could even protest, he was silenced by rough demanding lips. Kol's entire body molded against his, one hand snaked along his neck to the back of his head where he tugged hard, making Jeremy wrench his mouth open and Kol could enter, lapping up every crevice. They stayed like this for several minutes, enjoying the feel of one another until Jeremy was able to pull away.<p>

"S-Shouldn't we go in..?" He asked, his hand reaching for the doorknob that was right next to him.

"Does it matter where we're doing it?" Kol wondered, kissing Jeremy's neck and once again scraping his teeth against smooth sensitive skin.

"Yeah, it actually does," Jeremy said, finally able to pull a reluctant Kol away from him, they both entered the overly large house. Kol glanced around, closing the door in the process, he could feel the warmth of Jeremy's mouth against his, like a sweet stain upon his skin. As he walked into the living room, a grin split across his face as he joined Jeremy in the kitchen.

"Want anything to drink?" Jeremy asked, opening the fridge. There were three half full bottles of Bourbon in the fridge. He rolled his eyes and thought of Damon, he always drank and never seemed to stop.

Kol sat on a chair, watching as Jeremy picked up a bottle and stared at the label. "Actually, yes, I'd like to drink something but I don't think you'll let me."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, he grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and poured himself and Kol a glass of Damon's Bourbon. He sat down across from Kol, sliding the cup towards him which Kol took gratefully. Jeremy glanced around as Kol tilted his head back and drank the alcohol, he sighed once he finished, placing the glass down and noticed Jeremy's curious glances.

"No one's here, love. Or we would have been welcomed by your sister and those two obsessive freaks by now." Jeremy said nothing as he drank his glass.

"What room is Elena's?" Kol wondered, getting up from the stool.

"Why?" Jeremy asked, following Kol through the hallway towards the staircase.

"Or Damon's.. Where's Damon's room?" Kol glanced back, he ignored Jeremy's question and smirked at the glare he received. He always knew Jeremy was quick-witted.

"We're not doing it in either of their rooms.

"Why not? Wouldn't it be fun to get caught by one of them?" Kol asked, winking at Jeremy.

Jeremy grimaced, "Uh.. no." He scratched the back of his head and sighed, following Kol up the stairs, he watched Kol opening a few doors and hummed at the textures of each room.

Then he stopped at one, he smelled something distinct and familiar, he raised his brow and pointed, "You live here, Jeremy? Why didn't you say anything?"

Jeremy shrugged, "Did I forget to mention I died.. Elena had a vampire break down and burned our house down with me in it. Only to be brought back with you and stuck with you in process."

Kol nodded, "Oh yeah. That story.. Good thing my family is on good terms with you and your friends.. If they weren't.. I'd still be dead right now." Kol walked into the room, he jumped on the plush bed as Jeremy shut the door and walked to the windows to pull the curtains closed.

"Good terms..?" Jeremy murmured, "If you want to put it that way."

Kol grinned, "Since we are here, darling. Why don't we start?"

Jeremy sighed and rolled on the bed next to Kol, "Fine. Since you want to _'establish'_ this .. whatever this is." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kol's.

Kol leaned on Jeremy until half his body was on top. He grabbed Jeremy's hand and raised it above his head, while the other grasps Kol's shirt, tugging on the fabric. Kol grinned in the kiss as Jeremy opened his mouth. Their tongues meet and Kol enjoyed the warmth of his mouth, in seconds the kiss became rough and needy, he pulled away from Jeremy's mouth to let him gasp for air as he began to kiss his throat.

"Don't.. bite.." Jeremy warned, he tried freeing his hand from Kol's grasp, but couldn't. His free hand pulled on Kol's shirt but it was hard enough with one hand.

Kol chuckled against his warm skin, "Now you're giving me orders."

".. No.. biting.." Jeremy repeated, gasping as Kol sucked on a sensitive part near his collarbone. He arched his body against Kol's and sighed.

"When do you think the idiots will be back?" Kol asked, sitting up and grabbing Jeremy arm and pulling him up against him.

Jeremy closed his eyes, not bothering to remark that his sister wasn't an idiot, "I don't know.. Soon.. maybe."

"Then we have to be quick," Kol reached down and began to unbuckle Jeremy's belt. Jeremy watched as Kol flicked the buttons off and pulled the zipper down. He helped taking his pants off while he did the same treatment with Kol.

Kol didn't hide his excitement while Jeremy panted against Kol. There was really no need for preparation, since both Kol and Jeremy were lost in whatever oblivion they were in. Kol gripped Jeremy's slim, smooth, naked hips and lowered him until Kol was encased inside Jeremy's heat.

"Have.. I ever.. told you, you taste.. delicious," Kol muttered against Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy squeezed his eyes, his fingers digging into Kol's skin. "Maybe.." His body felt on fire, he couldn't stop thinking of Kol, every bit of him, his stupid smile, his accent, his eyes, the way he's manipulating and charming at the same time.

Kol kept his hands on Jeremy's hips that twitched and wanted to move, "Settle, Jeremy."

"K-Kol.." Jeremy tried to move, but he couldn't. Kol's hands were keeping him down. ".. Kol.. let go.." He panted against Kol's neck, a moan escaped him as he dug his nails into Kol's back, leaving red track marks.

Kol hummed, enjoying the smell of sweat and Jeremy's desperation. He kept his eyes closed, holding Jeremy's hips from moving and listening to Jeremy's erratic heart beating. "Apologize."

Jeremy panted, a groan escaped him, "F-For what?" He asked, he knew exactly what Kol was implying, but his mind kept fogging up.

Kol sniffed, he licked Jeremy's shoulder and opened his mouth, his teeth extracting and scraped against his skin. "You know what for."

Jeremy groaned, "I.. don't even remember her.."

Kol inhaled Jeremy's scent, he closed his eyes and attached his mouth to Jeremy's shoulder once more. Biting in slow before retracting, barely breaking the first layer. "I do. I remember the way you ignored me, left me to sit in a bar by myself and walked out of the fucking place with her, then you let her kiss you as if _she_ owned you."

Jeremy panted, _'Stupid Originals and their territorial pride.'_ He knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted until Kol got what he wanted to hear. So, for once, he had to give in to his dignity and stubbornness. "I'm.. sorry. I'm sorry, Kol. I won't do it again.. just.. let me move."

Kol felt himself grin as he pressed his mouth against the shell of Jeremy's ear. "Every girl that has the audacity to flirt with you. I'm going to erase her existence of you and you of her. Do you understand?" Kol bit in Jeremy's ear, he lifted his hips and pulled him down at a slow pace.

Jeremy nodded, he moaned and sighed. The pain was overwhelming and he wanted to tell Kol to stop biting him again, but every moment he felt Kol slide out of him and move back in. He couldn't, the pleasure shocked him, sent waves of electricity along his skin and stopped his thoughts.

Kol groaned against Jeremy's shoulder, the taste of his blood sent shivers along his skin and the way Jeremy's body surrounded him. He couldn't get enough, he moved faster and kissed up Jeremy's neck until he got to his lips. Enjoying the way they moved in sync with each other, moaning, groaning and enjoying each other. He didn't understand connections that much, he couldn't remember the last time he cared about it. Until now, until he met little human Jeremy Gilbert. He never thought it would feel so great to have this type of connection. He drove himself and Jeremy over the edge and it was euphoric. Something he hadn't felt since he became a vampire. Such a beauty in life. To enter new life, and to find the one he'd rather spend his years with.

He and Jeremy panted as he pulled out, both lying down on the bed. He dragged Jeremy against him, listening to Jeremy's beating heart pulsing like a humming bird's wings. Then his ears twitched at the sound of the front door being pushed open, three distinct voices entered the house and all he did was grin at their expectant arrival.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>an: Yeah. I'm not so great at writing these types of chapters, but hey, I tried. Anyway, I decided maybe I should continue with this story, add abit of chapters here and there. Probably be two or three more left and I'll be done with it. Maybe right another Kol/Jeremy story. xD_

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	3. Caught with no explanation

**Act of Jealousy.**

* * *

><p>Kol pressed his body against Jeremy and slid his hand down his arm. "Come on, love. Let's go shower," He smiled as he sat up while Jeremy groaned and rolled off the bed. He exhibited pain in his lower region and all Kol did was change into his previous clothes, he kept his shirt off and watched Jeremy wrap a blanket around his naked body and grab clothes from his dresser.<p>

Kol swung the door open and stepped into the chilled hallway. Only to hear the intended gasp he was waiting for the moment he heard Elena zooming up the stairs to see her younger brother. Her flat brown hair fell into place, but her shocked and disgusted look at the Original Vampire only confused her when she spotted Jeremy peeking around the corner.

"Hey, Elena," Jeremy greeted uncomfortably.

"J-Jeremy.. Why is Kol here?" She asked, her teeth gritting with rage and betrayal as she glared at Kol who simply waved at her.

"Meet you in the shower, Jer. Don't leave me waiting." He laughed while Jeremy flashed a glare at him. Knowing for sure he wasn't going to get out of this without a firm explanation.

Kol disappeared down the hall and Elena appeared in front of Jeremy. "What is he doing here, Jeremy?" She hissed.

Jeremy swallowed nervously, clutching the blankets. "I'll explain everything later, but I gotta shower, Elena." He turned around, but she was in his way again. Her expression fierce. He knew all those years with the Original's weren't great, they were terrible. Kol's part wasn't a good memory either, but people change.

"You have his stench all over you.." She shook her head. "Go take your shower and tell him to leave afterwards, then I want you to explain everything to me. Alright." She urged and he nodded, then she disappeared from his sight and he hurried off to meet Kol.

She ran downstairs where both Damon and Stefan were, she didn't want to ruin their day with more drama, but she had too. "Kol's here." It was like popping a balloon, both brothers looked at her with scepticism.

"What?" Stefan asked, disbelief written on his face until he concentrated on the upstairs floor. He shook his head and ran to the front door, not liking what he was hearing in the shower. "We should leave for an hour.. maybe two."

Damon scoffed as he brought his glass of Bourbon to his lips, he took a quick swig and placed it down on the table next to the couch. "It's like you never heard two dudes fucking before. Apparently little Gilbert is quite vocal," He chuckled, but when he noticed Elena's glare, he stopped.

"Kol's an Original vampire... He could seriously hurt Jeremy." Her almond shaped eyes pleaded with both Damon and Stefan. Both brothers didn't exactly want too interfere with an Original's relationship. From their experience, there weren't any great results from it.

"From what I can hear, he doesn't need our help." Stefan grabbed the door, swinging it open and walking through, he waited for Elena and Damon to follow. Damon did happily as Elena scoffed. She grabbed her bag off the couch and followed after. She text'd Jeremy to meet her at The Grill later to explain.

Once the front door closed and left the main floor of the Boarding House empty. Jeremy placed his hands on Kol's slick shoulders and let out a groan. Kol's sharp canine teeth were embedded in his neck, drinking his blood rather feverishly. "K-Kol.. Quit it.." He tried pushing him away, but Jeremy was given a snarl in return.

Kol relented after while, pulling away from Jeremy and rinsing the blood from his face and Jeremy's neck. "Sorry," Kol muttered, mushing their bodies together and pressing a soft chaste kiss against Jeremy's plump lips.

"It's alright," Jeremy panted, burying his face in Kol's neck as the water slid down their bodies. He felt Kol smile against his skin.

"What did Elena want?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes, they pulled apart and Kol tossed him the body wash. "What you were doing here." He squeezed the contents in the palm of his hand.

"And what did you say?" He grabbed the bottle and squeezed it on Jeremy's shoulder, watching it slide down his arched back, Jeremy's breath hitched, muttering a _'It's cold.'_

Kol rubbed the body wash along Jeremy's spine and around his sides. "We could experiment everywhere else, we have time. But your body still needs to heal from our earlier activities," He said, grinning at Jeremy's embarrassed smile.

"Shut up. I told her I'll explain later, I think they went to The Grill. You want to go after we're finished?" Jeremy asked, smacking Kol on the chest with the body wash in his hand, rubbing along his shoulders.

Kol raised his brow and nodded. "Sure. We can fuck with an audience on the billiards table." He received a roll of Jeremy's eyes. They spent ten minutes in the shower and another ten minutes drying off and getting changed. Jeremy shuddered as they left the bathroom.

Kol tossed Jeremy's blanket in his room and closed the door. He ran to the end of the hall and turned around, Jeremy was still half way across. "Hurry up. I want to drink."

Jeremy sighed, "I'm sorry I'm so damn slow for you, Kol." Kol chuckled and grabbed Jeremy's arm, he sped him down the steps to the front door. Jeremy clenched his teeth, glaring at Kol who smirked at his reaction.

"Do you like slow now, darling?" He asked, slipping his shoes on and opening the front door for Jeremy who continued to glare at him as they walked towards Jeremy's car. They both got in and Jeremy drove out of the drive through, at first it was quiet until Kol started playing with the radio.

"Quit it," Jeremy said through gritted teeth.

Kol smirked, amused by his reaction. "Oh come on, Jer. I'm bored. We could have gotten there if I ran." He tapped his hand on the window, he licked his lips the moment he caught sight of three humans wobbling by, probably drunk. "Do you mind if I meet you there?" Kol asked, glancing at Jeremy who was staring at the road ahead, he didn't bother answering.

Kol raised his brow and sighed, sitting back in the seat. "I'm a vampire, I got needs too."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "We're almost there. You can drown yourself in alcohol for the night and drink whatever you want tomorrow."

"What are you going to tell your sister?" Kol asked, watching his movements.

Jeremy pulled into the parking lot and sighed as he took the key from the ignition. "Everything.. she'll understand that you saved me from those screwed up vampires, I don't know what she'll think when I tell her you compelled me to forget about _'Vanessa'_ and killed her in the process." Jeremy smiled at Kol's glare when he spoke of the reason for Kol's jealousy act.

They both got out of the car and walked to the entrance of The Grill. Before the entered, Jeremy grabbed Kol's arm, "Please don't kill anyone.."

Kol raised his brow, "I'm getting used to your begging.. but sure. I'll try not too." He grinned, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Jeremy's lips.

Jeremy leaned back, "And none of that."

"Scared of affection, Jer?" He wondered, reaching for Jeremy's hand and pulling him into The Grill. The music and rowdy bit made Kol grin, while Jeremy spotted his sister and a few of his friends. The moment he caught all of their eyes staring back at himself and Kol. He knew Elena had more to speak of than what she truly wanted to hear.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>an: The first time I watched TVD, I actually liked Elena because she wasn't desperate to become a vampire. She wanted a human whole life. She didn't want to live forever and be cursed to use, kill and feed on people. She thought more realistically about the consequences of becoming a vampire. When she became one, things changed. My feelings changed of her. But oh wells. :\  
><em>

_Anyway, there's either one more chapter or two.  
><em>

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	4. Kissing is the best response

**Act of Jealousy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kol brushed his lips against the shell of Jeremy's ear, his body pressed against his. "I'll be at the bar, have fun with the interrogation." Kol patted Jeremy on the back and headed off towards the bar.<p>

Jeremy frowned and trudged towards Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Matt. He couldn't help but recall they've all been with one of the Originals, except Bonnie. Bonnie pushed a chair out and he plopped down on it. He let out a sigh and was ready to hear whatever they had to say.

"Before you ask questions, Kol did save my life." He didn't bother looking towards the bar at his _'savior'_.

"Yeah, we know," Caroline began, her intense eyes bore into his. "Matt saw Kol killing newborn vampires, he also seen you on the ground, bleeding on the pavement. How could you seriously go with him?" She asked, squinting her eyes.

"He saved me, those vampires smelled Vanessa's blood and one attacked me. I didn't even have any of my weapons at the time, he killed them in self-defense. Then he healed me," Jeremy explained.

"Wait," Elena began, she glanced at Kol who was happily drinking at the bar, her gaze returned to Jeremy. "Who's Vanessa and why was she bleeding?"

"Vanessa's a new girl in town, no family and maybe two-three friends. She's just passing through, at least that's what she told me before she left with Jeremy," Matt explained, arms crossed and looking disappointed.

Jeremy swallowed nervously, "Vanessa.. was flirting with me and when I left The Grill with her, he killed her out of jealousy, however, her blood became a large beacon for newborn vampires." He shrugged, not able to look at Elena's disgusted expression.

"He.. was jealous?" Bonnie interjected, her brow raised and a smile rising on her lips. "I always figured he turned his emotions off. When did he get an interest in you?" She asked, more interested and maybe a bit more enthusiastic than the rest sitting at the table.

"Bonnie," Stefan snapped her out of whatever reverie she was having of Jeremy and Kol. "Focus." He turned his attention back at Jeremy, "I'd like to know that too." Elena and Caroline both rolled their eyes.

Jeremy sighed, "I don't know exactly when he became interested. We met in Denver, but he was only a spy for Klaus then he tried killing me to get to Elena, when everything cooled down, we both died." He glanced at Bonnie who turned her gaze away from him. "Bonnie became the anchor and we were able to pass through her at the same time and since then, he never left my side."

"So you don't know the exact moment he began to like you?" Elena asked him, more forceful.

"Maybe I always liked him," Kol called from the bar, he raised his glass towards them and turned back to the bartender.

"Damon," Stefan suddenly called out, the older vampire sauntered inside, he waved his hand and tilted his head towards the bar. He sat two seats away from Kol and ordered his usual, when he turned his gaze to Kol who wasn't looking at him, his lips were touching the edge of the glass and was slowly drinking his Whiskey.

"Haven't seen you since you ran out after your _damsel-in-distress_," Damon commented. "I see you got exactly what you wanted."

Kol glanced at the older Salvatore, he held nothing but contempt for him. "Are you Elena's back up?" He asked, placing his empty glass down.

Damon chuckled as the bartender passed him his shot of Gin. "I'm no one's back up, but since I took care of Jeremy a few times, he holds a special place in my heart."

Kol scoffed and turned back to the bar, watching as his cup was refilled. "How about you don't lie to yourself when it comes to Jeremy. You'd kill him the moment you get bored of Mystic Falls, just so you can string Elena along and have whatever eternity you want with her." He grinned at Damon's glare as he drank the rest of the alcohol in his glass and slid off his chair, he walked to an empty billiards table and listened to the argument Jeremy and Elena were having, while grabbing one of the cue sticks that was leaning against the wall.

"Jeremy, he's an Original. He'll forget you the moment you turn an age he doesn't like." Elena's voice grated on Kol's nerves, the stick in his hand began to crack, he placed it to the side and leaned against the table.

"Can you please leave me and my decisions alone, Elena?"

"Do you hear yourself, Jeremy? He saved your life once when he wanted to kill you himself many times, and you decide to sleep with him."

"Like you're one to talk. You slept with both Stefan and Damon, and they didn't turn out any better than Kol. I'll deal with it when the time comes, alright. Just stay out of it." Jeremy walked away from a stunned Elena who sighed disappointingly.

Kol turned around and smiled at Jeremy who looked exhausted. "I know you heard, so don't pretend."

"Oh no. I won't pretend, darling. I'm curious of what you're going to deal with when the time comes." Kol reached for Jeremy's hand and pulled him close, their noses barely touched.

"Our relationship that we established. Whether you end it, or I do. But I don't want to think about it, not now anyway." Jeremy smiled.

"Of course. Not now." Kol pushed Jeremy on the pool table and climbed on top, ignoring the curious stares from the people inside The Grill. But he did sneak a glance at Elena who's shock expression ignited a wave of excitement inside of him, he winked at her and turned his attention back to Jeremy who was laughing, he reached for Kol's shirt and pulled him down. Their lips met in a light, warm kiss.

"He seems happy, more happier than when he was with me," Bonnie said, standing next to a shocked Elena. Caroline walked on her other side, raising her brow and pushed Elena's jaw closed.

"I just don't want him to get hurt. Kol's unpredictable, one moment he might say he likes Jeremy, the next, Jeremy will be dead in some sick twisted way." Elena shook her head, she grabbed her bag and stormed out of The Grill, Bonnie and Caroline followed after her.

Stefan sat next to Damon at the bar. "She's right about Kol. He's an Original, he's not going to stay with someone for long," Damon said, drinking his alcohol. "At least not a vampire hunter."

"Are you going to listen to everyone's conversations?" Jeremy asked Kol who pulled back from their kiss. He noticed Kol's concentration and when his eyes turned back to Jeremy, he grinned and stood up, helping Jeremy off the pool table.

"I just want everyone else to realize our relationship isn't going anywhere." Kol glanced around, watching if anyone was looking at them, peculiarly anyone that was interested in Jeremy. He felt this urge to compel and ask people, mostly girls, questions of their affection towards Jeremy Gilbert.

"Quit it. You look ready to jump someone, it's kind of weird," Jeremy said.

"Are you jealous, Jeremy?" Kol asked curiously, watching Jeremy turn his gaze away from him. He moved around the table and grabbed one of the cue sticks.

"Want to play?" Jeremy asked, changing the subject.

Kol raised his brow and was suddenly in front of him. Jeremy took a step back, startled by the quick movements. "Answer the question, Jeremy."

"What if I don't want too?" Jeremy asked, challenging the Original.

"I can get it out of you, Jeremy. Rather easily if I must say," Kol said, the memory of their earlier activities in his bedroom flashed in his mind. "How about we go do that right now?" Kol grasped Jeremy's hand and began to pull him out of The Grill. He easily ignored Damon and Stefan's curious gazes as they walked outside into the cold night.

"Are you serious? It's only been an hour since then," Jeremy said in disbelief, except he wasn't fighting Kol as they headed for Jeremy's car. When they got to it, Kol grimaced at the vehicle and turned his direction around it and walked on the sidewalk down the street.

"Where are we going?" Jeremy asked, looking back at his now abandoned car.

"My place," Kol answered, sure of his reasons for their destination.

Jeremy shook his head and tried pulling away from Kol's grasp. His decision was a bit disconcerting, Jeremy wondered if Kol even listened to him earlier when he said rather clearly that he didn't want to go to his place. Not with his siblings there, at least. "No. That's the last place I want to go."

Kol stopped and Jeremy bumped into him, "Quit acting like a child, I just want to show you my room. Nik made it before Elijah took the dagger out of me." Kol shrugged his shoulders, he kept his hand in Jeremy's.

"Now who's acting like a child," Jeremy said with a grin.

Kol furrowed his brows, "Shut up. I'll protect you from my siblings, they're probably not even there. I hear Klaus left to New Orleans with Elijah, Finn is dead so that means Rebekah should be gone too. Unless they all came home for family day which I highly doubt." He began to pull Jeremy down the street again, this time not so reluctant.

"Alright, but I'm not sleeping with you. Not until my body feels better, than you can do whatever you like." Jeremy was seriously baiting him.

Kol smiled sheepishly, "So when we get to my place, what do you propose we do?" He asked, looking back at Jeremy and finding him smiling. Something about that consumed Kol's mind, he felt a warm buzz in the center of his body and his fingers tingled of Jeremy's warmth. Not in a hungry type of way, more like a desire.

"We can get some munchies and sit on Klaus's expensive couch and watch Netflix for the night. How about that? A proper date." Jeremy chuckled and Kol couldn't fathom why he laughed. He couldn't remember the last time he was on a date with someone, at least someone who knew who he was and what he did in the past. How could Jeremy feel so at ease with him? He'll never understand that.

"Why are you with me? Right now.. I mean, I did try to kill you before in the past, and fake our friendship in Denver. Now all of a sudden you're here with me, going back to my place to watch Netflix?" He didn't even know what Netflix was, but he wasn't going to start with that conversation.

Jeremy slowed down and when they both stopped, Jeremy's eyes leveled with him. "I liked you during our time in Denver. I was in shock for the first few days when I learned you were a spy for your brother, and more in shock when you were determined to kill me. But things change, we can't always think of the past. Elena doesn't when she's with Damon, so why should I? I like you and I would like to spend my present with you." Genuine words ached inside Kol's chest. He grabbed Jeremy's shoulders and pressed his lips against him, hard, rough and demanding. He wanted to taste him, feel him and have him linger in his mind and along his skin. Sending static in his veins and vibrate his beating heart.

He listened to Jeremy moan, sigh and breathe into him. Their bodies pressed against one another, hands grasping on layers of clothes, but the cold wind reminded them where they were. Jeremy was the first to pull away, he pressed his forehead against Kol's and they both couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe .. we should finish this some other time," Jeremy said, dragging his hand down to Kol's hand who took it gratefully.

"Y-Yeah," Kol said, pushing his desire away that wanted to tear Jeremy's clothes off and have him as his, completely.

They continued down the street towards Kol's mansion, well, actually, Klaus's mansion. But what did that matter when none of his siblings were there, it would just be him and Jeremy, watching Netflix, eating munchies and probably alcohol and blood.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>an: Hey. Thanks for the reviews and the favorites and stuff. There's one last chapter I'm going to write. Possibly tomorrow or something. I thought of a Kol/Jeremy story, so I'm going to work on that too. :D_

_Also, I was listening to _Sleeping At Last - All Through The Night_ while writing the kissing and lovable, mushy parts. Gosh. I love this ship. I wish I could actually see it on TV. I would totally watch TVD again if they showed this ship. But noooo. LOL. xD Oh wells._

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	5. Drunken bloody mess

**Act of Jealousy**_**.**_

* * *

><p>Kol tried turning the doorknob and when he knew it wasn't going to open. He kicked the door open with enough force the doorknob was lodged into the wall. Jeremy raised his brow at Kol's grin as they walked inside.<p>

"It's quiet," Jeremy said, flicking a light on in the dining room.

Kol nodded, he glanced around curiously and listened to any peculiar sounds. When there was none, he turned back to Jeremy. "They're gone, it's just us." He noted everything was still in its place the last time he was here, which was two weeks since Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah left to New Orleans. He felt a lingering sense of bitterness that they didn't bother to say goodbye, but he was glad Klaus didn't dagger him.

"Want anything to drink?" Kol asked, leaving the living room and entering the kitchen where he found Jeremy already pouring himself and Kol a glass of Whiskey.

"Yep," Jeremy said, picking up his glass and walking to the staircase. "Show me your room."

Kol grabbed his drink and followed after Jeremy, "Did I tell you I got a new bed?" Kol asked as they ascended the stairs to the second floor.

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah, you did. We're not.."

"Don't worry, I ain't going to seduce you until you're all healed up. I don't get why you won't take any of my blood.." Kol waved his wrist at him as he pushed open a door, he turned the light on. Everything was in its place, a large body mirror on the side, a closet with a bunch of clothes, a properly made bed, there was also a screen TV on the wall with a game system, something he and Jeremy looked at with interest.

"Because.. it's gross.."

"But necessary," Kol remarked as he crossed the room to the PS4, he turned it on and passed Jeremy the controller.

Jeremy placed his drink on the table that was beside the bed and crawled on top, his back ached and the plush pillows actually softened up the pain. He noticed Kol standing by the TV, not moving, staring at the screen with his glass in hand. Jeremy assumed his presence might be the reason why he's standing in front of the TV. He didn't feel bad for Kol's lack of control over sex, or an actual human body whom he can eat from. He also didn't want to laugh at him for that very reason. So he let Kol linger by the TV and switched Netflix on and reached for his glass, he was about to pull back when Kol appeared next to him, looking at him peculiarly.

"What's wrong?"

Kol frowned, he felt the distinction of regret overwhelming him. He didn't understand it fully, but when he watched Jeremy sit up straight, holding the glass of alcohol in his hand, looking as innocent the day he met him. It makes him cringe. "Do you want to be with me?" The question, at first is out of no where, but it's the right one.

Jeremy gives him a blank stare before he shifts his eyes a different direction. He takes a nervous swig of his drink and place the glass down on the table. Then he pats the bed, "Come here," He commands and its something Kol doesn't object too. He crawls on the bed, but keeps his distance.

"Why are you so nervous? Never seen you like that before," Jeremy asked, he was a bit suspicious about Kol's behavior since the alley incident, and the confrontation with Elena at The Grill.

"Maybe I'm paranoid about your decision to be with me," Kol said, looking at the TV screen and keeping his eyes away from Jeremy.

Jeremy arched his brow, "Why are you Mikaelson's so paranoid all the time?"

"A thousand years can do that to someone," Kol responded flatly.

Jeremy raised his brow, a smile graced his lips. "I'm not going to get up and leave, come on, let's play a game." He patted the bed and grabbing the controller, he passed the second to Kol who crawled on the bed next to Jeremy. He kept his distance, but he wanted to be close Jeremy. While Jeremy got out of Netflix and put on COD: Advanced Warfare. Kol shifted a bit on the bed. They both played online with other players, this went on for an hour.

Of course, through that time. Kol's anxiety faded from his mind, he played efficiently while he listened to Jeremy enjoy himself. While they waited for the next game, Kol left the room and grabbed the bottle of Whiskey from the kitchen. When he came back, he placed them down on the table beside the bed and refilled their glasses.

Jeremy raised his brow, perplexed by the offered drink. "You want to play drunk?" He asked.

Kol shrugged, grinning as he tilted his head back and let the cold liquor slide down his throat. Once their game came on, they played again, the patterned of playing and drinking continued for the next thirty minutes. Until Kol noticing Jeremy laughing to loud, his breathing was abit erratic and his heart thumped way too fast. He glanced at him and noticed his glazed eyes and goofy smile on his lips.

"Are you drunk?" He couldn't help but ask, smiling at Jeremy's abrupt laugh.

"No," Jeremy said quietly, biting his lip even though he was. Around the sixth glass, he felt the alcohol clouding his mind. He couldn't ask Kol to get a pop to mix with the alcohol in his glass, it would have made him weak or something. An Original drinking seemed normal, Kol went on and on, laughing and chugging back each glass like it was nothing.

Kol nudged him against his side with his elbow. "Don't lie. I can see it, smell it.. hear it. You're heart is thumping so hard, it's a bit difficult to concentrate."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, shooting a player that almost killed him. "Have a taste if you want." He was joking, at least a part of him was, he let Anna drink from him and something about a vampire taking a bite out of his jugular was either too intimate or too threatening. At this moment, he didn't know which one was which. His mind kept telling him to stop playing and make out with the vampire. He was drunk though, so he ignored the impulse.

Kol gritted his teeth, his own heart picked up at the offer, of course he had to make sure Jeremy was all for it. Just because he had a taste earlier in the parking lot and at the Boarding House. Doesn't mean he could now. He was drunk.

For the next twenty minutes, it was silent between them. Once the game ended and they waited for the next match. Jeremy pushed Kol back and crawled over him, reaching his hand for the bottle of Whiskey sitting on the table. He did not care about the bold move he just used, nor Kol's low impulse. All he wanted was the alcohol.

Kol swallowed thickly, "You're seriously baiting me, aren't you? You're nothing but a big tease." He watched Jeremy sit back, licking his lips at the bottle.

Jeremy shrugged, "If I want something, I go get it. I'm no tease."

Kol chuckled, "Yeah. Sure you're not. Maybe you should stop drinking, you're going to get a hangover in the morning and your sister is going to blame me."

Jeremy said nothing as he tilted his head back, closed his eyes and drank the alcohol. His mouth was numb, so was his mind and his reasons. He did not care in the least what Elena thought of him drinking with a dangerous Original. He welcomed the danger, he welcomed whatever he got. He just want to drink and drink, then sleep next to Kol and wake up, throw up and sleep again. As he thought of his plans for tomorrow, Kol grabbed the bottle from his hand and threw it to the far wall. Smashing the bottle, the glass lay scattered on the ground.

Alcohol spilled on Jeremy's neck and chest, he looked up, rage clouded his already drunk mind, he was about to start yelling until Kol pinned him down. Hands above his head, gripped tightly by Kol. His body hovered over Jeremy, his lips centimeters from Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy inhaled hard, his body went rigid and a part of him realized what was going on. Even though the room was spinning, there was that yearn he wanted from Kol. It was stronger now that he was idly drunk. He craned his head, giving the Original vampire a lot more space. Kol's breathe left shivers along Jeremy's skin. He closed his eyes and waited and when he felt Kol's tongue sliding across his collarbone, up to the crook of his neck, he placed his mouth around the throbbing vein that begged to be released of blood.

"Hurry up," Jeremy muttered, he arched his back and heard Kol growl against his skin. His incisors punctured his heated skin, he gritted his teeth, ignoring the sharp pain as the blood rushed out of him. His hands were still pinned down, and his body fell slack against the bed. He was pretty sure he moaned Kol's name, but he wasn't particularly sure.

Kol lifted up and Jeremy could feel his warm blood sliding down his neck. Kol bit into his wrist and placed it at Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy choked at the disgusting taste, even though his mouth was numb, the blood felt thick as it went down his throat. The wound at his neck healed and Kol rolled on his side, panting, blood stained the side of his mouth.

"I'm not doing what you want me to do while you're drunk," Kol murmured after awhile.

Jeremy turned his head, raising his brow in question, a smile spreading across his face. "You didn't seem to mind in the alley."

Kol scoffed, "I wasn't going to do anything and you know it. You're a drunken bloody mess and.. I don't want you to get mad and think that I took advantage of you."

Jeremy sighed, he let his body relax as he closed his eyes. Feeling sleep easing into his mind. "How.. noble."

Kol chuckled, he rolled on his side, brushed Jeremy's dark hair from his face as he watched Jeremy fall into a deep sleep. "I'm many things, Jeremy, but noble isn't one of them."

He sat up and pulled the blankets out, he picked Jeremy up and placed him underneath. Kol ignored the broken bottle, not bothering to even look at it as he turned the lights off and crawled into bed next to Jeremy. He obviously reeked of alcohol and blood, Kol wrinkled his nose and licked the remaining blood from Jeremy's neck. Listening to Jeremy murmur incoherent words before wrapping his arm around him and closing his eyes. Letting sleep take him and silently promising Jeremy they'd be together until Jeremy decided to let him go.

Jealousy does a lot of things, it pulls people apart and brings people together. He didn't know which one was the right one.

**.**

**.**

**The End.**

* * *

><p><em>an: Hey. Sorry for the late update. My motivation for writing Kol and Jeremy was lost. They weren't even friends in the show and finding a fic that matches what I want to read hasn't been written. Also, in The Originals, Kol is obviously with Davina. I sorta have a Love/Hate thing for that ship. Mostly because Kol and Davina have traits I don't like, and have traits I do like. In the show, they're showing traits I don't like. It's kinda hard for motivation with that going on. LOL.  
><em>

_Anyway, I'm against rape and forced sex. If someone is drunk and they're 'trying' to have sex, you say no. Kol is an Original Vampire, he could have did whatever he wanted with Jeremy, but Jeremy is a human with morals, so in a way I gave Kol some morals for Jeremy. Since Kol is a vampire, I let him feed on Jeremy because it's a natural thing for Vampires.  
><em>

_And I can't write sex scenes. Quite horrible at it. Anything romantic, actually. _

_Reviews are appreciated, No flames or bashing please._

_(p.s; there's another fic I'm writing of Kol and Jeremy called - **Friends or More?** - if you want to check that out. I'll be updating it soon.)_


End file.
